Wedding Bells
by csiAngel
Summary: G/C Chapters 8 to 10 now up - complete!!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer - I do not own the CSI characters, they belong to CBS and the show's producers  
  
A/N I'll write more if you want more, please review.  
Wedding Bells  
  
Chapter One  
  
She leaned her head against the door frame as an amused smile crept across her face. He was oblivious to her presence, occupied in watching small, black beetles run across his desk. Every time one neared the edge, he would place his hand in front of it, encouraging it to turn around.  
  
She watched, silently entertained, until three beetles ran for different sides of the table, and she couldn't help laughing as Grissom leapt out of his chair and tried to have two hands in three places at once.  
  
"They're bugs, but they're not stupid," she said, trying to control her laughter, "I doubt they'd jump."  
  
"Which one of us is the entomologist?" Grissom said as he carefully collected the beetles and put them into their cage.  
  
"Well-known fact then, is it? That beetles are suicidal?" she responded sarcastically, taking a seat in front of his desk. "Now, I know you didn't ask me to come in early to watch you play with Paul and friends," she added with a smile, but a more serious tone.  
  
Grissom didn't respond, as he took the cage back to the shelf. Catherine watched him, curiously. She could tell he was trying to avoid her question, but she could not think why. Her eyes followed him as he returned to the desk.  
  
He felt her staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. Awkwardly, he sat down, focussing his attention on re-arranging his desk.  
  
"And you'd better not have brought me in so we could sit in silence," she said, mockingly serious, with a comforting smile, hoping to entice him out of his silence.  
  
He looked up at her and she repeated her smile. She could see uncertainty in his face as he just stared at her.  
  
"Gil," she began softly, "Maybe you should just say it."  
  
Grissom leaned back in his chair, but he didn't shift his eye contact, or change his expression, and he didn't speak.  
  
"You obviously want to say it," Catherine said after a few too many seconds of silence.  
  
When this also failed to bring forth words from Grissom, Catherine began to lose her patience, against her own will. She could see that he was nervous about speaking about whatever was on his mind, and she didn't want to get angry with him, but she had been in the middle of dinner with Lindsey when he had called. And she had willingly come in early, at his request.  
  
Lindsey understood that when Grissom needed Catherine it was important, and, on this occasion, she knew what it was about. It had been their secret, and she had managed to keep it from her mother. So, as soon as Catherine indicated that it was Grissom on the phone, Lindsey had smiled excitedly and gathered her things to go to their neighbour's early.  
  
Catherine had apologised repeatedly, and each time been assured that it was "Fine, Mom, really," with a giggle and a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. Catherine had noted the giddy behaviour suspiciously, but considered that Lindsey must be looking forward to staying next door. She hoped the reason was not their thirteen year old male neighbour, and made a mental note to find a different babysitter.  
  
"When you decide you are going to speak, come find me," she sighed, perhaps sounding more angry than she had intended. She stood up to leave, but was stopped by Grissom's sudden ability to talk.  
  
"I. I need to ask you something," he managed.  
  
Catherine sat down. "Well, the best way to do that is to. ask me," she smiled.  
  
Grissom smirked in sarcastic amusement, but didn't speak.  
  
"Start with the silence again, and I walk," Catherine said, still smiling.  
  
Grissom took a breath to speak, but was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to Catherine as he answered the call, relief evident in his voice.  
  
Catherine watched him as he spoke, wondering if somehow he had sent a signal for someone to call him at just that moment. Her mind replayed the time in his office, processing the events for any evidence that it might have been possible.  
  
Minutes later, she was disturbed from her case by the impact of the words Grissom was saying into the phone.  
  
"I love you too," he had said softly, and affectionately.  
  
The words hit her square in the chest and she felt her heart sink and her stomach tie itself into knots. Her heart rate increased and her throat tightened as she watched him smiling and laughing at whatever the woman on the other end of the phone had said. Her thoughts of who it could be, and how she might have lost him forever, consumed her attention and she didn't realise that Grissom had put down the phone until his voice broke through her concentration.  
  
"Catherine? Are you okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice, prompted by the look of fear and panic that had suddenly swept across her face.  
  
"Huh?. Oh, I'm fine. Just felt a little faint all of a sudden. I haven't eaten for a while," she lied, trying to regain control of her facial expression. "I think I'll go get something to eat," she said as she stood up, "Can we talk later?"  
  
Grissom's face was wrought with concern, "Yeah.. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No!" she responded, maybe a little too anxiously, "I'm fine." She managed to smile convincingly enough for Grissom to not insist on accompanying her, and she left his office as unsuspiciously quickly as she could.  
  
Her mind racing, she headed for the locker room, thinking it would probably contain the least people: the dayshift were out on cases, and the nightshift didn't start for a half hour.  
  
On entering she found that her assumption had been accurate, and the room was empty. She dropped herself on to the bench and tried to steady her breathing.  
  
She wasn't getting very far with this when Warrick walked in and was terrified by the sight before him.  
  
"Cath?" He moved straight to her, kneeling in front of her and moving her hair back so he could see her face. "What's happened?"  
  
The concern in his face somehow triggered laughter from Catherine. This concerned him more.  
  
"Cath? What's going on?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Still laughing uncontrollably, she shook her head, and in between breaths for air to fuel her laughter, she managed to speak audibly. "Nothing. nothing. I think, I just realised. I'm in love with Grissom."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Warrick had managed to hug her into a state in which she could think more clearly and was no longer laughing hysterically. She was now just giggling occasionally at the irony of the whole situation. Knowing that his friend needed his comfort right now, not an interrogation, he suppressed the thousands of questions he had about her declaration - most of them circling around how she had only just realised, when the rest of them had known it for years - and he tried to calm her down by looking for a less heart- breaking explanation for what she had heard.  
  
"Maybe it was his Mom," he offered.  
  
Catherine shook her head as she laughed slightly at herself.  
  
"His sister?" he tried.  
  
"Nope. Doesn't have one," she sighed.  
  
"His aunt?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"He has an aunt, it could have been her," Warrick continued, determined that he was going to be right and Catherine wouldn't have to go through this.  
  
"It wasn't an aunt type of 'I love you'. He's met someone, Warrick, I'm just gonna have to deal with it," she said trying to inspire confidence within herself and stop the crushing feeling she had in her chest, and the violent butterflies beating round her stomach.  
  
"Grissom?!" Warrick exclaimed, as if in disbelief.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked! I'm in love with him, it stands to reason any normal woman, therefore, could be," she said as a mischievous look formed on her face.  
  
Warrick returned the smile, happy that she still had her sense of humour. That was a good sign.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I always thought he had a thing for you. I thought he would never find anyone else," he said innocently, with perhaps too much emphasis on 'never'.  
  
Catherine looked at him, eyes wide, but sparkling, and an amused smile curling up her lips.  
  
"Man! Nothing is coming out right tonight!" he exclaimed, realising he had made it sound like he had been waiting for Grissom to get over Catherine.  
  
"It's okay," Catherine responded reassuringly, "I know what you meant."  
  
For the next few minutes nobody spoke. Catherine couldn't think of anything except who the woman could be, and Warrick didn't know what he could say to make things better.  
  
Sensing that Warrick was uncomfortable and felt that he should be saying, or doing, something, Catherine broke the silence.  
  
"Did you really think he had a thing for me? Or were you just saying that to cheer me up?" she asked, with an almost childlike smile of hope.  
  
"I really did. Ever since I started working with the two of you. In fact, at first, I thought there might be something going on."  
  
"You never said anything."  
  
"You'd known me a week, I didn't think you'd appreciate me asking questions about your personal life," Warrick laughed.  
  
"You've never mentioned it since. Maybe if you'd told me he was interested, I would have had my epiphany sooner," she joked.  
  
"I figured you knew. It's so obvious. I don't how you got to be CSI level three if you didn't even notice that. I'd have a theory, but you say nothing's ever happened between you," he smirked.  
  
Catherine glared at him, playfully, and hit him across the arm.  
  
"Seriously, Cath, how can you have only just realised?" Warrick asked, in a more serious tone, to match his words.  
  
Catherine sighed, wearily. "I guess I haven't. I've always felt it. I just had no reason to give 'it' a name. I got comfy the way things were, and I forgot that things change. That phone call was a nasty reintroduction to reality. A nice slap across the face!" she growled sarcastically.  
  
Warrick put his arm round her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Listen, I honestly think you're over-reacting. The guy's been in love with you for years- "  
  
"Exactly! And nothing happened, so he got fed up of waiting," Catherine interrupted.  
  
"He's made no attempt to make anything happen, so I doubt he would take that attitude," Warrick said, calmly, "You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."  
  
"Am I?" she snapped, jumping off the bench, leaving Warrick stunned. "I finally admit to myself that I'm in love with him, and he's found someone else. I left it too long. Everything seems pretty proportional to me. I've lost him."  
  
"Then go back there and tell him how you feel," Warrick stated.  
  
Catherine's response was silence. That was exactly what she felt like doing, but she knew it wouldn't be fair.  
  
"Yeah, right. 'Hey Grissom, I heard you on the phone to your girlfriend before, and I thought now would be a good time to tell you I love you. Drop that bitch and kiss me now!'"  
  
"Well that might not be the best way to say it, but," he stood up and took hold of her, "I'm telling you, there is no girlfriend -"  
  
"What if you're wrong?"  
  
"Rarely happens," he smirked, "but declaring your love will certainly tell you one way or the other."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, absorbing the comfort of his embrace.  
  
"You're right," she nodded. "But I think I need a plan B. with which I'll replace that plan, because it's crap."  
  
They both laughed and hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Well, at least go and find out what he wanted to ask you," Warrick said, softly.  
  
Catherine pulled back. "I'd completely forgotten about that. I wonder what it was."  
  
"Don't wonder, ask," Warrick said with a gentle smile.  
  
"What if it's something to do with her?" she cringed, emphasising 'her'.  
  
"Well then you go home, change into your tight black trousers, come back, and he'll soon forget about her," Warrick teased, a cheeky grin covering his face. Dodging her hand, he winked and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Put on your brave face, Cath, and go. Shift starts soon."  
  
He ushered her to the door, reluctantly allowing her to turn round before she left.  
  
"Thanks, Warrick."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now, go!"  
  
With that he pushed her out of the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom was sitting on the edge of his seat, impatiently tapping a pen on his desk, and staring intensely at the doorway. As soon as he saw Catherine pass the window, he was on his feet and he flew towards the door, just managing to stop before he collided with her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, before she had even had chance to make a comment about him nearly killing her.  
  
"I'm fine. You missed me," she said with a smile.  
  
"I mean are you okay, after before? Did you eat something?"  
  
The concern in his voice and his expression could have been taken as signs that what Warrick had been saying was true. She felt her heart melt at his sweetness, and longed to be able to share her feelings with him. Realising that she was going to have to learn to control these thoughts and reactions, she shook her head, and returned to reality.  
  
"No?" Grissom said, still concerned but a little angry.  
  
"What? Yes.. I had something to eat," she stuttered after an effort to remember what they were talking about.  
  
"Good. You should eat regularly, you know -" he said, smiling with relief.  
  
"Well, maybe if my boss didn't call me into work in the middle of dinner, I would!" she snapped, instantly regretting it. "Sorry."  
  
"No, you're right. I shouldn't have called," Grissom said, looking at her apologetically.  
  
"You needed to ask me something. It's fine," she smiled.  
  
"But it's not even urgent. Well, I suppose it is.. But it's not work related. I should have waited 'til you got here. I'm sorry."  
  
"Grissom, you're rambling. Can we go in your office, please? And then you can ask me, and I'll decide if it was worth coming in early for. And if not, you will be suitably punished."  
  
Realising that may have sounded a little flirtatious, she reprimanded herself, smiled nervously and walked past him into the office. She was beginning to wish she had never discovered her true feelings, not just because of the unrequited problem, but she was now conscious of everything she was doing, and everything she was saying, to ensure it didn't show.  
  
"And shift starts in ten minutes, so we're gonna have to skip the periods of silence, and would you ignore any phone calls?" 'Now who's rambling?' she thought, instructing herself to relax before he started to get suspicious.  
  
Grissom perched on the edge of his desk in front of her. "Okay," he paused to collect the right words, then continued, "Now, feel free to say no."  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Spoiler - teeny weeny little one for "And Then There Were None"  
  
A/N I have made up the names of casinos/clubs to suit my purposes, and I hope I got the name of the place right, hopefully, if you've seen "And Then There." you'll know what I mean anyway.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"My cousin," Grissom continued, nervously, "is getting married. And Lindsey said she's never been to a wedding, so I thought maybe. the two of you could go with me."  
  
Catherine smiled appreciatively. "You don't have to do that. She'll get to go to a wedding one day."  
  
"I want to," Grissom said, with a small smile. For some reason this wasn't going as he had planned. He hadn't expected her to argue. Maybe Lindsey had been wrong about Catherine's feelings for him.  
  
"But, would you not rather take a date?" Catherine offered despite the pain it caused her to say it.  
  
"I would like to take you," he began, but, realising that may have sounded like he wanted it to be a date, and thinking she didn't want that, he quickly added, "and Lindsey."  
  
Catherine noticed the slight pause, but convinced herself she was letting wishful thinking cloud her logic and had imagined it. She shook the thought from her head and returned to their conversation.  
  
"If there is someone else you would rather take, I wouldn't mind," she lied. She wanted to say 'yes'. Her heart was screaming 'yes'.  
  
Grissom felt his heart sink, she obviously didn't want to go. "Okay. I just thought Lindsey might enjoy it," he said sadly as he walked round to his chair.  
  
Catherine yelled at herself again. She had been so caught up in her jealously and self-pity she had completely missed what was going on. He needed her support. An hour ago she would have seen it straightaway. Lindsey was an excuse to get her to go because he was scared. He must have his reasons for not taking his girlfriend. Perhaps she couldn't go. He didn't want to go alone so he was asking his best friend. And she was being selfish. She mentally slapped herself round the face, and pulled herself together. No matter what feelings she may have discovered, he was still her best friend. She couldn't let that change, or else she would lose him completely.  
  
"She would," she smiled, bravely, "And I would. We would love to go with you."  
  
Grissom eyes wanted to light up, but he wouldn't let them. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You're not just coming out of pity?"  
  
Catherine smiled again, "No. I'm coming because you used my daughter against me. Emotional blackmail, Grissom. Works every time."  
  
A look of panic captured Grissom's face, "I didn't -"  
  
"Joke, Gil. Remember the concept?" she grinned. "So, when is this wedding?"  
  
Grissom looked away from her quickly and mumbled so quietly that she couldn't hear him.  
  
"Pardon?" she said leaning closer to the desk.  
  
He repeated himself, mumbling louder, but no clearer.  
  
Catherine frowned suspiciously. "If you don't tell me when it is, I can't go with you."  
  
"Saturday," Grissom finally said, still not looking at her.  
  
"Any particular Saturday?" she smiled, but this slowly fell from her face in response to the look that Grissom now gave her. "This Saturday?!" she exclaimed. "Two days from now?. You don't leave things to the last minute do you? What if I can't get the night off?" she smirked.  
  
Grissom sighed, inwardly, relieved that she wasn't really as angry as she had seemed. "I'm sure that won't be a problem. You'll just have to be nice to your boss."  
  
"I always am," she smiled.  
  
"Ha!" he exclaimed, busying himself re-arranging papers on his desk to avoid her glared response. He expected her to choose to say something in order to get her argument across, as he couldn't see her, but she didn't. After seconds of silence, he tentatively looked up. She was just smiling. It frightened him a little.  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Grissom frowned. "You didn't argue."  
  
"I'm being nice. I'm letting you get away with it."  
  
"Ah," Grissom chuckled, relaxing.  
  
"Well, I'd best go get ready," she said, standing up and heading for the door. She stopped just before leaving, and turned to face him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "But, I'll get you back one day." Then she left.  
  
Grissom watched her thoughtfully, then grinned, evilly.  
  
*****  
  
Still smiling to herself, Catherine walked into the break room to join the others waiting for their cases.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said, sitting beside Nick on the sofa. "How are we tonight?"  
  
Nick looked at her, intrigued by her level of happiness. "We're fine, Catherine, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." She noticed that Warrick was watching her, and that concern filled his features. "I'm fine," she repeated, tenderly, looking directly at Warrick, who winked and smiled in response.  
  
Nick noticed where her attention was directed, and looked from her to Warrick, noting that he, also, was smiling; then he looked back to Catherine, and frowned suspiciously.  
  
"Are you okay, Nicky?" she asked, amused by his confusion. "You look a bit. confused."  
  
"I'm.. just wondering where Grissom is. It's not like him to be late," Nick said quickly.  
  
"He's three minutes late, Nick - " she began, only to be interrupted, and misinterpreted, by Grissom.  
  
"Because I was on the phone to Brass, Catherine. Sorry!" Grissom smirked, knowing that she had been responding to Nick, but not willing to miss an opportunity to tease her.  
  
"Hey!! I was defending you! Because I'm nice like that," she smiled, locking her eyes with Grissom's. "Nick was the one that was grumbling. I was just gonna remind him that you're the boss, and it's your prerogative to be late."  
  
"Well, thank you," Grissom grinned.  
  
"You're welcome," Catherine replied, still smiling.  
  
A short silence followed, during which Nick's confusion increased as he looked from Grissom to Catherine, both smiling at each other, and then to Warrick who seemed to be laughing to himself. He couldn't help feeling that he had missed something, and he wished Sara was there so he wouldn't be the only one excluded from this secret.  
  
"Am I missing something?" he finally asked, thinking it was worth a shot.  
  
"Only an assignment," Grissom responded, breaking his connection with Catherine, and dropping the smile. "You and Warrick have a gun shot victim, over at the Charnley Casino. Catherine, you have a robbery in Cal Navari," it took all the strength he had to suppress the smile that was trying to form in anticipation of Catherine's response.  
  
"I don't think so!" she protested. "I went out there last time!"  
  
"So you know the way," Grissom said, nonchalantly, holding out the file to her.  
  
"I'm not going. It's seventy-five miles away! And for a home invasion?!" she shook her head vehemently, "I'm not doing it. Send Nick!"  
  
"Okay, we'll be off now," Nick said, as he and Warrick rushed out of the room.  
  
"Looks like I can't," Grissom smirked, "You'll have to do it."  
  
Catherine stood up and snatched the file out of his hands. "You think you're so funny, don't you? Well, I'm not going!" she said emphasising each word, and throwing the file down on the table.  
  
"This isn't what I would class as 'nice', Catherine," Grissom said, teasingly.  
  
"Well, you know what, I've realised I don't have to be nice. If I don't get the night off, it's no problem for me. It's not my cousin's wedding," she replied, confidently.  
  
"But you would have to deal with your ten-year old daughter, who would sulk and whine and moan about how mean you were because she really wanted to go and you wouldn't let her," Grissom said, smiling smugly.  
  
"No I wouldn't. Because she doesn't know yet!" Catherine grinned.  
  
Grissom just continued to smile.  
  
"When did you tell her?" Catherine sighed.  
  
"About a fortnight ago. She's probably pretty excited by now."  
  
"A fortnight? And you've only just asked me? What if I'd said no?" Catherine said, shocked by this revelation.  
  
"She said you wouldn't. And that, if you did, she would sulk and whine and moan until you gave in," Grissom laughed.  
  
"Well, now I feel like saying no just to spite you!" Catherine growled. "But, Lindsey probably is looking forward to it, and as much as I'd love to break yours, I don't want to break her heart."  
  
She picked the file up from the table. "I'll call you when I get there, so you know I made it safely," she said, pouting.  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you," Grissom smiled as he watched Catherine walking away, opening the file to see where exactly she had to go. His eyes followed her as she left the break room, and took a few steps down the corridor. Then they followed her back as she stopped, turned and re- entered the room.  
  
"Grissom, this is a robbery at the Colony nightclub, on the strip" she said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Is it? Oh, I must have misread it," Grissom replied, casually, fighting off the satisfied grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Catherine narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. As he lost his battle with his smile, she shook her head. "Just you wait, Gil Grissom, just you wait!" she threatened as she turned back to the door and left.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So, he's taking you to his cousin's wedding?" Warrick asked, trying to make sure he was understanding what she was saying.  
  
Catherine nodded as she took a bite of her pancakes.  
  
"And he was seriously flirting with you at the start of shift -"  
  
"Well, you say he was," Catherine interrupted.  
  
"Girl, are you blind, or in denial?" Warrick exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not getting my hopes up, Warrick. You say he hasn't got a girlfriend, I think he has. Neither of us knows for sure - "  
  
"But the evidence - "  
  
"There's evidence for both arguments, so until it's proven one way or the other, I'm sticking with my theory," Catherine said determinedly, suddenly losing her appetite and pushing her plate away.  
  
"But my theory makes more sense. Why would he be flirting with you, and taking you to the wedding if he's in love with some other woman?"  
  
Catherine was silent. His theory did make more sense, she didn't know how to respond.  
  
"You know I'm right," Warrick smirked.  
  
"I know that I heard him on the phone," she said sadly.  
  
"And I saw him in the break room. And so did you. I think you just want to believe he's got someone else so you don't have to tell him how you feel."  
  
"Even if he didn't have someone else I wouldn't have to tell him," Catherine argued.  
  
"No, but you'd want to. And you'd have no excuse not to."  
  
Catherine remained silent, staring at Warrick, then she shifted a little in her seat, couldn't seem to find anything to do with her hands, and glared at him, playfully. "You think you're so clever don't you?"  
  
Warrick smiled. "I know I am."  
  
"I don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't risk losing him."  
  
She looked so vulnerable. Warrick hadn't seen her this scared since she was attacked at a crime scene. He smiled, sympathetically, reached over the table, and took her hand.  
  
"You won't."  
  
She smiled her appreciation for his comfort, then took a deep breath. "So, what do I do now?"  
  
"You go to the wedding."  
  
*****  
  
"Come on!" Grissom exclaimed, standing in Catherine's hallway, watching her run in and out of various rooms, throwing objects into the suitcase that lay open on the floor. "I told my mom we'd be at the hotel by seven, it's gonna take us over an hour to get there."  
  
"Maybe if you'd have given me more than an hour's notice that we were leaving today, we might be ready," Catherine said, stopping to glare at him on her way from the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"Lindsey knew," he replied to her back as she continued with her task.  
  
"But you told Lindsey to keep everything she knew about this secret. So she didn't tell me!" she called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah!" Grissom said, mainly to himself.  
  
"Yes, ah!" Catherine remarked, as she came out of the kitchen stuffing several packets of crisps into one of Lindsey's Barbie rucksacks. "That'll teach you to conspire against me."  
  
Grissom smirked, "Unlikely."  
  
Catherine looked up from trying to fasten the bag, to meet Grissom's stare. He shrugged, and she allowed herself to smile.  
  
Looking deep into his eyes, she finally let herself admit that Warrick's observation may have been correct. He certainly seemed to be flirting with her. And she liked it. 'This weekend could be interesting.' She couldn't help smiling as a feeling of excitement rushed through her body at that thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Grissom enquired.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled again. "I'll go get Lindsey."  
  
Still unable to stop smiling, she turned away from him and walked up the stairs. Grissom didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
*****  
  
He swung the tahoe into the hotel car park and it had barely come to a stand still when the passenger-side door flew open and Catherine jumped out and, elegantly, ran into the hotel.  
  
Inside the car, taking off her seat belt, Lindsey was shaking her head. "She should have gone before we came out."  
  
After chuckling at the child's imitation of her mother, Grissom turned in his seat to look at her. "Are you ready, Linds?"  
  
Lindsey nodded emphatically.  
  
"Do you remember what I taught you?"  
  
Her face lit up. "I sure do."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
They exited the tahoe, collected their bags from the trunk and headed for the hotel.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom watched in amusement as Lindsey stood in the doorway, mouth open, staring in awe at the size and décor of the hotel foyer.  
  
"It's huge!" she exclaimed, stepping further inside and turning around slowly to take it all in.  
  
"Wait 'til you see the rooms," Grissom said as he walked past her towards the desk.  
  
Still gazing around her in amazement, she followed him, only realising he had stopped, when she walked into him. Looking down from the ceiling, the intricate painting of which she had been studying prior to the collision, she noticed the woman standing in front of Grissom. She recognised her from the photographs Grissom had shown her, and though she was confident that she remembered what he had taught her, she suddenly felt nervous about actually doing it. She slowly side-stepped so she was only half-visible, standing behind Grissom, hoping that she wouldn't be seen.  
  
However, she saw the woman smile at her as she did this, and realised she had been caught. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her hiding place and signed, 'Hello, Mrs Grissom, nice to meet you.'  
  
His mother smiled with surprise and pride, glancing briefly to Grissom, who winked and smiled back. Then she signed 'Hello, Lindsey. How are you?' slowly so that she could interpret the signs.  
  
Happiness radiated from Lindsey's face as she understood what had been said to her, and she confidently replied.  
  
*****  
  
Across the foyer, Catherine smiled proudly as she watched Lindsey talk to Grissom's mother.  
  
She had once stood, unnoticed, in her daughter's bedroom doorway and watched her practicing signs in the mirror. She knew Grissom must have taught her them, but she hadn't realised they had been learned for a specific occasion.  
  
Now, Grissom stood beside Lindsey, explaining any signs that she could not understand and watching her with the same look of parental pride that Catherine knew she must be displaying. At that moment her love for him felt stronger than ever, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to last much longer without seeing if her feelings were reciprocated.  
  
TBC.. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"We don't have to do this, Catherine," Grissom said, hoping she would agree.  
  
His cousin was holding a pre-wedding party in the hotel bar, and his mother had offered to watch Lindsey, if he and Catherine wanted to attend. He had said he was not particularly bothered about going, but Lindsey had persuaded him otherwise by telling him that she would enjoy spending the evening with Mrs Grissom, and that her mum really wanted to go to the party. It was probably the latter point that convinced him.  
  
"But I want to, Gil. It'll be fun. And they're expecting us now. Plus, I'm eager to meet your family. I always imagined them all to be like you, but if karaoke's their scene, maybe I'm in for a pleasant surprise." She turned to him and flashed her breathtaking smile, to ensure he knew she was joking.  
  
"Watch it, Cath!" he warned playfully.  
  
Before she had chance to respond with anything other than a cheeky grin, they were greeted in the doorway of the hotel bar by an extremely cheerful, pretty young lady, in her mid-twenties.  
  
"Gil!" she screamed as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Catherine couldn't help smiling at the look of embarrassment, and restrained happiness that Grissom displayed. It was obvious he was used to this behaviour, and normally would participate in it, but he wasn't about to let Catherine see through his reserved demeanour.  
  
He gently returned the hug then gallantly introduced the two women.  
  
"Lizzie, this is Catherine. Catherine, my cousin Lizzie," he said after clearing his throat, still a little embarrassed about what Catherine had just seen.  
  
"Nice to meet you. And congratulations!" Catherine said with a smile.  
  
Excitement sparkled in the other woman's eyes. "Thank you. I'm so nervous. But I can't wait," she grinned. "Come on in, join the party." As they walked further into the room, receiving welcoming nods and smiles from people seated at the various tables, Lizzie turned to Grissom and smiled. "I'll put you on the karaoke list."  
  
Panic swept Grissom's features. "Er.." he said quickly, "No, don't do that. I won't be singing this time." He lowered his voice and stepped closer to Lizzie as he spoke his last words, but Catherine heard him, and was immediately intrigued.  
  
"Oh yes he will!" she interrupted.  
  
"Catherine!" he tried to stop her.  
  
"Stop being shy. He was telling me all the way here how he was looking forward to singing," she told Lizzie. "Put him on your list."  
  
Grissom glared at her as she smiled contentedly.  
  
"Lizzie, I really - "  
  
"Don't be nervous, we've all heard you sing before," Lizzie laughed, then she excused herself and hurried to add Grissom to their running order.  
  
Maintaining his glare he spoke seriously. "If I'm singing, you're singing."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Fine. But I promise I will embarrass you in front of your entire family. But if you want me to do it, I'd be happy to," she said teasingly.  
  
Knowing that she meant every word, and would intentionally humiliate him, Grissom reconsidered his threat. "Well, we'll see," he said reluctantly. "Would you like a drink? I think I'm gonna need one," he muttered, walking towards the bar, followed by a very amused, chuckling Catherine.  
  
*****  
  
The quality of the majority of the singing voices was actually quite impressive. Grissom's uncle provided an extremely memorable rendition of "I'm Every Woman", during which Grissom tried to avoid eye contact with Catherine who, therefore, purposely tried to make it.  
  
After five of his cousins had put the Spice Girls to shame with a particularly entertaining performance of "Wannabe", Grissom heard his name being called. After the second call, he was aware that a chant of encouragement had started, initiated by Catherine, who was sitting beside him, grinning victoriously.  
  
Leaving her with his most intense glare, he slowly made his way to the stage.  
  
"Ah, revenge is best served. cruelly," Catherine said to herself as she watched him walk up the few steps, and speak to the person in charge of the machine.  
  
As Grissom took his place in front of the microphone, adjusting it to the appropriate height, Catherine settled back in her chair, ready to take mental notes and pictures in order to successfully wind him up at a later date.  
  
Grissom cleared his throat then spoke confidently. "Before I start, I would like to dedicate this song to the devious young lady who's here with me this evening. who thought she was being clever putting me forward for this."  
  
A satisfied grin settled itself on Catherine's face, and she nodded to him in gratitude for the mention.  
  
Returning the nod, Grissom then turned and nodded to the machine controller, took a deep breath, locked his eyes with Catherine's and began.  
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow."  
  
Recognising the song, an impressed sigh of 'aw!' was heard from around the room.  
  
Catherine's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"To never have sunlight on your face."  
  
She felt her heart rate increase.  
  
"You've been content to let me shine."  
  
Her smile slowly turned to a look of anxiety.  
  
"You always walked a step behind."  
  
She could hear her breathing shaking.  
  
"I was the one with all the glory."  
  
She felt her throat constrict.  
  
"While you were the one with all the strength."  
  
Her vision was suddenly blurred by the tears building in her eyes.  
  
"Only a face with out a name."  
  
Nervous, she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I never once heard you complain."  
  
"Well, maybe once or twice," he added, laughing.  
  
Her tears tried to escape as she laughed.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"And everything I wish I could be?"  
  
'It's just a song' she told herself.  
  
"And I can fly higher than an eagle."  
  
'It's just a song' she repeated.  
  
"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
She tried to compose herself during the short instrumental.  
  
"It might have appeared to go unnoticed."  
  
A tear escaped.  
  
"But I've got it all here in my heart."  
  
Followed by another one.  
  
"I want you to know I know the truth."  
  
She tried to wipe them away.  
  
"I would be nothing without you!"  
  
. but her hands were trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero?"  
  
. she clasped them together in an effort to stop them.  
  
"And everything I would like to be?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"I can fly higher than an eagle."  
  
Water streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
Applause erupted throughout the room. Grissom smiled tenderly. Trying to suppress more tears, Catherine smiled back.  
  
He kept his eyes fixed on hers as he walked down from the stage and towards the table. He ignored anyone who tried to stop him, making his way directly to Catherine.  
  
Her heart was pounding faster and faster as he approached. When he stopped just in front of her, she was sure it would explode. They stared at each other. Neither said a word. She desperately tried to take control of her trembling lower lip.  
  
A smug smile crept onto Grissom's face, and after a few more seconds of silence, he spoke.  
  
"Aw! Did your plan backfire?" he said, sarcastically, his smile widening.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"You are cruel," Catherine finally managed, as she stood up. "Look what you've done to me. I'm a mess."  
  
"You look beautiful," he said softly, still smiling.  
  
Her heart fluttered. "Yeah, right," she laughed. "Excuse me."  
  
She picked up her bag and proceeded to look for the bathroom. Grissom watched as she walked away, smiled happily to himself, and sat down to await her return.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N the song is "Wind Beneath My Wings" written by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Neither of them had mentioned the song for the rest of the evening.  
  
It wasn't like Grissom to be so open about his feelings, so Catherine had thought, perhaps, it hadn't meant as much as she had read into it. Not wanting to make a fool of herself, she waited for him to introduce the subject.  
  
He knew it had touched her, her face showed that, but he still wasn't sure if she shared his feelings. He had made his move, and now he was waiting for her to respond.  
  
They had enjoyed the rest of the evening, but their minds were constantly thinking about the other, wondering and waiting. They laughed genuinely, but it masked their fears. They danced, but not with each other, they couldn't risk getting lost in the music and the moment and doing something stupid. They drank sensibly, knowing that they needed to be in control of their actions.  
  
In the noise and excitement of the party it was relatively easy to hide the tension, but in the walk up to their rooms, the silence didn't conceal anything.  
  
They had left the party still laughing at the image of Grissom's uncle's striptease, undertaken during his much demanded encore performance. Seeing a sixty year old man remove a bra, from his own chest, and wave it around above his head had caused Catherine to start giggling uncontrollably. Her laughter had been contagious, and despite his embarrassment, Grissom had joined her in her hysterics.  
  
This had kept them occupied for the first flights of stairs, but as the exhilaration wore off, they awkwardly fell into silence, neither knowing what to say or do. With three floors, and, therefore, six flights of stairs, to go, they decided it would be better to take the elevator.  
  
They waited, impatiently, in front of the doors, looking around, anxiously, smiling politely whenever their eyes met, then redirecting their attention quickly.  
  
Finally the elevator arrived. Grissom courteously indicated for Catherine to step inside first. She obeyed, with a nod of appreciation, and, took the opportunity of having her back to him, to close her eyes and take deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
Grissom watched her longingly as she walked in front of him, then stepped in after her. Fighting his desire to gaze at her forever, he turned and pressed for the fourth floor.  
  
During the slight delay before the doors closed, a shout came from towards the stairs.  
  
"Gil!! Hold the elevator!"  
  
Startled from his thoughts of Catherine, Grissom quickly did as instructed, and waited while his Uncle ran towards the elevator and joined them inside.  
  
Immediately Catherine had to repress the giggling that was bubbling within her and yearning to be set free. Standing behind the two men, she lifted her hand to her mouth to try to hide her smile.  
  
"Fifth floor, please," he said, re-arranging the bags of women's clothing he carried with him.  
  
Catherine almost lost control when the bra fell out of its bag and onto the floor of the elevator. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Grissom turned to her and tried to reprimand her, but his glare was lost behind his smile.  
  
The older man bent down to pick up the object, but as he did so another of his bags tipped up and his thong fell out.  
  
Catherine lost her battle, and her laughter broke free, accompanied by streams of tears. She tried to calm down and apologise, but the words wouldn't come out. However, soon she found she had no reason to try because both men were also laughing.  
  
"The things they make me do," the uncle chuckled.  
  
"It was an excellent performance," Catherine said, eventually finding her voice again, but still giggling.  
  
"Bet it wasn't as good as one of yours," he joked, turning to wink at her.  
  
Grissom's laughter ceased and he glared at his uncle seriously. "Bob!"  
  
"She knows I was joking!" he defended.  
  
Grissom turned to Catherine and smiled apologetically. She smiled back to let him know it was okay. She wasn't offended. But she was surprised.  
  
The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the two CSIs stepped out, saying their goodbyes to Bob. After the doors had closed they began walking towards their rooms.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Grissom said as they stopped outside Catherine's door.  
  
"It's fine. I'm flattered, actually," she grinned, comfortingly. "I'm just - " She stopped and shook her head. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"What?" Grissom asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Cath!" he persisted.  
  
She gave in. "Well, I'm just surprised he knew, that's all."  
  
"They know all about you," Grissom responded, suddenly feeling uninhibited.  
  
Catherine stumbled for a second, trying to read the meaning of that comment and of the look in Grissom's eyes as he had said it. Then she tried to continue.  
  
"Right.. But, I . I didn't think you would want them to know I used to be a stripper," she laughed.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of you, Catherine," he said, simply.  
  
She silently wished he would say more. She had no idea how to respond. He seemed to be saying what she hoped he would say but she was convincing herself that she was misunderstanding.  
  
An awkward silence enveloped them again, but this time they couldn't look away. Their eyes had found each other and wouldn't let go. It created a force between them, pulling them together. They could both feel it, and they both tried, in vain, to resist it. Subconsciously their bodies moved closer, breathing and heart rates increasing as the space between them decreased. They told themselves they could be making a big mistake, but didn't listen. It felt too right to be wrong. Their hands met and fingers intertwined. The contact sent jolts of electricity through both their bodies. They revelled in the feeling as they removed the last few centimetres of separation. Letting their bodies make contact in as many places as possible they leaned toward each other. Their hands separated, reluctantly, comforted by the fact that they were only moving to strengthen the embrace. Their arms wrapped around the other's body, pulling it closer and assuring that they wouldn't let go. As their faces moved together, their eyes checked for uncertainty and hesitation, but didn't find any. As their lips brushed, their eyes remained open needing to be sure there was no doubt. The answer came in the deepening of the kiss. As their eyes closed, neither knew who had initiated it, but both knew they had wanted to.  
  
It was a gentle, tender kiss that clearly expressed how both felt. Their lips caressed each other thoroughly, tasting and enjoying. They needed air but they didn't want it to end. With the greatest difficulty they pulled apart, locking their eyes again as they gasped for breath. Simultaneously they smiled and then laughed with happiness. And as soon as they had enough oxygen they fell together again.  
  
When they next came up for air, Catherine found that she had been backed against the wall for support. The situation was certainly making her knees go weak and her legs were trembling, she imagined it must have been having the same effect on him.  
  
Having sufficiently replenished his air supply, Grissom leant in to continue where they left off, but Catherine stopped him, placing her fingers to his lips.  
  
"We can't stay out here all night doing this," she said, with a smile that assured him that she wished they could.  
  
"No," he agreed. "But we don't have to stop yet," he smiled as his lips met hers once more. He felt her sigh against him and she melted into his touch.  
  
Each time they were apart they considered saying goodnight and going their separate ways. And each time they kissed again, unable to bear the thought of not being together.  
  
Eventually they realised they had to control themselves and start thinking logically. They would see each other the next day. They would only be apart for a few hours.  
  
"Gil, I really should go in," Catherine said, trembling as he placed light kisses along her neck. "Your Mom'll be wanting to get back to her room."  
  
"You're right," he said, taking her lips to his one last time.  
  
"It's just a few hours," she smiled, lovingly.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think I was telling myself," she laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Their eyes locked again and they could feel the force building up. They longed to give into it, to see where it would take them.  
  
Catherine shook herself free. "Right. I really have to go now, or else I don't think I will." She took hold of his hand and raised it to her lips, kissing it softly.  
  
"That's it? My hand?" Grissom teased.  
  
"To kiss you anywhere else would be too dangerous," she grinned, seductively. "Goodnight, Gil."  
  
"Goodnight, Catherine."  
  
Catherine felt for the lock and inserted her room key without turning round. Then she slowly backed into the room, prolonging that moment for as long as possible before, hesitantly closing the door.  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
There had been a knock at the hotel room door, and, as her mum was in the shower, Lindsey had cautiously asked who it was before opening the door to Grissom. He had entered, giving Lindsey a hug on his way in, and had been talking to the young lady for ten minutes about what she and his mother had talked about the night before.  
  
Lindsey was just reminding Grissom of the time he set fire to his bedroom curtains whilst playing with a chemistry set, when Catherine came out of the bathroom, apparently not realising they had company.  
  
"Lindsey, have you seen - " she stopped, unsure whether she should first be happy to see Gil, or embarrassed to be in her current state of undress. "Gil! Erm. good morning."  
  
She blushed when his only response was the hungry look in his eyes as he started at her feet and ran his gaze up her long, slender legs, past the towel she had wrapped around her - no doubt, she imagined, trying to picture what was underneath -, and up to meet her eyes. Suddenly feeling like the temperature in the room had risen a hundred degrees, she excused herself and returned to the bathroom. Much to Lindsey's relief.  
  
"She's so embarrassing sometimes," her daughter said, shaking her head.  
  
Gil just smiled, keeping his attention on the door to the bathroom, the last place he had seen her.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes later, Catherine emerged once more, this time wearing a bath robe, and with her hair arranged neatly.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said to Gil, sitting on the edge of the bed, opposite where he was seated on their sofa.  
  
He smiled at her with the same look of passion and desire he had given earlier. "It's quite alright."  
  
She blushed again, lowering her eyes away from his gaze, in embarrassment, but smiling at the feeling his expression stirred within her, and at the memory of last night.  
  
Lindsey watched the two of them, suspiciously, as they held a short, staggered conversation. They were just asking each other how they were, yet both could not stop smiling, and her mother's cheeks were permanently glowing red. Thinking to herself that they were like a couple of love-sick teenagers, she asked her mum if it would be okay for her to use the shower now, and left them alone.  
  
They fell into silence. When Lindsey had been in the room, they had to control themselves. Now, it was as if they weren't sure what they should do. They just sat in silence, both grinning, and occasionally giggling.  
  
*****  
  
After almost five minutes of this, they both stood up, unintentionally, at the same time. This caused them to giggle again.  
  
"I was just - " they, simultaneously, started to explain, both stopping to concede to let the other speak, and both declining this offer.  
  
They could feel the butterflies fluttering in their stomachs. Last night had been what they had both been waiting for for too long, but where did they go from there? They had kissed. Several times. They had both felt their desire to do more, but it was not practical. And maybe it wasn't advisable.  
  
These thoughts were there, but were overcome by the same force that had pulled them together the previous night. Their eyes had locked, and that was it. He wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, impacting his lips on hers with all the passion he held within him. She returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair to the back of his neck, to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
This kiss was hungrier than those they had shared before. Their tongues duelled violently, their hands ran over the other's body, longing to remove the materials that separated their skins, but knowing that they couldn't.  
  
Their bodies crashed onto the bed, and as she fell, Catherine's robe fell away from one leg. This reminded Grissom that access to her body was possible with out removing any clothes. He ran his hand gently up the side of the exposed leg, smiling as he felt her tremble against him at his touch. He allowed the hand to run up and down her leg several more times, enjoying how aroused Catherine was becoming, and knowing it was having the same affect on him.  
  
Moving his hand to her waist, he unfastened the robe, without any protest from the woman lying in front of him, completely under his spell. He slipped his hand inside, trailing his fingers lightly up her side, noting which places were most sensitive, for future reference, recognising them as her lips tensed against his when he passed them.  
  
As he moved his hand to her breast, and began to lightly stroke around the flesh, she remembered where they were and why they couldn't do this, but forgot again, momentarily, when she felt his mouth surround her nipple, sucking on it gently, while his hand massaged her skin. She sighed with enjoyment, careful to monitor the volume of her outburst. Grissom released her and smirked at the effect he was having on her, as he kissed his way back to her lips, being sure to plant many kisses on the sensitive part of her neck that he had found last night.  
  
Finding her lips once more he pressed himself against her, so she could feel his arousal as he kissed her frantically, not wanting to waste any of the time they did have. Her own arousal deepened at the feel of his hardness and she moaned, quietly, partly releasing tension, and partly in disappointment and anger that they had to stop.  
  
"Gil!" she said breathlessly, "We really can't do this now!"  
  
He pulled back and smiled, his eyes dark with desire, "I know. Sorry. I just can't seem to let you go." He kissed her again.  
  
"Oh, I know that feeling," she sighed, and was about to give into him again when she realised that the sound of running water had stopped and Lindsey could come back any minute. She composed herself and pushed Gil off of her.  
  
"Hey!" he reprimanded, playfully.  
  
"Go!" she said quietly, standing and fixing her robe.  
  
"Why?" he argued.  
  
"Because I just look flushed. You look. aroused," she smiled.  
  
Agreeing that it was best that he leave, he arranged to meet them downstairs for breakfast in half an hour, and kissed her one last time. As he opened the door, they heard the bathroom lock click, and she hurried him out, but not before he managed to whisper 'I love you'.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Catherine and Lindsey were just about to leave their room to go down to the restaurant for breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Catherine rolled her eyes, happily, assuming it would be Gil, and enjoying that he couldn't bear to be away from her for very long.  
  
"Mrs Grissom, good morning" she signed, with a look of surprise, after opening the door.  
  
"Good morning, Catherine. Were you expecting someone else?" Mrs Grissom responded, with a knowing smile.  
  
Catherine blushed slightly, and stepped back to allow Mrs Grissom into the room.  
  
Seeing her new friend, Lindsey ran up to Mrs Grissom and immediately began a conversation with her. Catherine couldn't see what was being said, but she still watched, amazed and proud at how quickly Lindsey had learned more sign language  
  
After a few seconds of standing, gazing at her daughter, with the largest smile she could possibly have plastered across her face, Catherine saw Lindsey's eyes light up, and she turned to her mother.  
  
"Mom, can I walk down to breakfast with Mrs Grissom? She has some more stories to tell me. about Grissom, when he was little," she beamed, excitedly.  
  
"Well, we can all go down together," Catherine suggested, signing it for Mrs Grissom as well as speaking to Lindsey.  
  
Standing behind Lindsey, Mrs Grissom shook her head, and then smiled at the shocked expression on Catherine's face. "My instructions are to just take Lindsey," she explained with a smile.  
  
Realising what she meant, Catherine allowed Lindsey to go, and assured both that she would see them in a few minutes downstairs.  
  
She closed the door behind them and couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. She waited, patiently, leaning against the wall by the door.  
  
When a few minutes had passed, her smile turned to a frown and she began to wonder what was going on. She had assumed that Gil had got his mother to take Lindsey so they could have some time alone together, and had expected him to show up practically as soon as they had left. She stood up from the wall and went to open the door, but just as her hand touched the handle she stopped. "Give him chance," she told herself, and settled on the sofa to wait for him.  
  
******  
  
Another thirteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds passed and she was beginning to worry. This time not managing to convince herself that she was over-reacting due to excitement, she left her room and made her way to Grissom's, just down the hall.  
  
She knocked, lightly, on the door and waited.  
  
When she didn't receive a response, she tried the door and, on finding that it was unlocked, a feeling of panic swept over her and she swung the door open. Being unprepared for what she saw, she felt like her heart had stopped when her eyes conveyed the sight before them. She tried to speak but couldn't find any words so she left as quickly as she had entered and ran towards the stairs.  
  
Gil ran out of his room after her, knowing how she must have interpreted what she had just walked in on.  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
She didn't look back, but, in her response she tried to sound unaffected, "I'm going for breakfast."  
  
"Catherine, it's not what it looked like!" he called as he continued to pursue her down the stairs.  
  
"How clichéd is that, Grissom?" she snorted, her voice beginning to give in to the feelings of anger and hurt that were building inside of her.  
  
"Catherine just stop running and we'll talk!"  
  
"If it's not what it looked like, then we don't need to talk. Everything's fine. I'll see you later," she shouted back, trying, unsuccessfully, to sound like she meant what she was saying.  
  
"You're upset! Just stop!" he yelled, fear starting to control his actions and tone of voice.  
  
"Why would I be upset? It's not like there was anything going on with us," she replied, still running.  
  
"Wasn't there?"  
  
"Well, you obviously didn't give a damn about it if there was!" she screamed, losing herself to the pain that was clouding her mind and crushing her heart.  
  
"Cath, you're not listening to me - "  
  
"Because I can't take anymore lies, Gil! Rick, Eddie, I never thought you would do this - "  
  
Grissom's heart broke as he heard her compare him to Eddie, it displayed how much pain she was in, and he knew he could fix it if she would just listen. She had completely misinterpreted what she had seen, and it wasn't like her to over-react to this extent - that made it worse. This reaction confirmed that she felt the same way about him as he did about her, and the feeling that he would lose her when they were so close to what he had spent fifteen years dreaming about threatened to break him, but he couldn't let it. He mustered all the energy he had within him and increased his running speed, managing to catch up with Catherine. Grabbing her arm he turned her round to face him. She stumbled, almost losing her footing on the step. His arms shot round her preventing her from falling.  
  
Grissom felt the intensity of the glare she gave him burn his skin.  
  
"Not a good move to pull on a staircase, Gil!" she snapped, pulling her arm away from him.  
  
"Let me explain - "  
  
"Explain what? I'm a CSI, trained to see things!" she growled.  
  
"You've misinterpreted this evidence." Unfortunately for him, his mind wandered to consider how beautiful she looks when she's angry, and thus, a small smile accompanied his statement.  
  
This fuelled her anger and she tried to run again. Suddenly her path was blocked as he trapped her between him and the wall.  
  
"Move!" she demanded.  
  
"You've got the wrong idea - " he said softly.  
  
"You know, that's what Eddie said," she laughed bitterly.  
  
"Cath, I'm not Eddie. And I'm not Rick. You know I won't hurt you," he said, sincerely.  
  
Her tough expression softened a little. "Do I?"  
  
Grissom smiled comfortingly, "You know you don't need me to answer that."  
  
"I know I believed that they wouldn't hurt me," she said, sadly. The vulnerability in her tone and sadness in her eyes hit Grissom as if someone had thumped him in the chest. He had never seen her look so afraid. This was Catherine. She always concealed her fear. Even around him, she would put on a front. He never saw all the pain.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could. At first she resisted the embrace, determined that she was going to remain angry at him, but it didn't work. As she felt the warm security of his body surround her, she curled up against him, reprimanding herself for jumping to conclusions and for pushing away the one man that had ever made her feel complete.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, burying her head in his chest. "I tend to over- react when it comes to you," she laughed.  
  
Grissom smiled. "It's okay. It's rather flattering, actually. terrifying and heart-stopping, but flattering."  
  
Catherine backed her head away from him and smiled up at him, locking her eyes with his so she could lose herself in those blue swirls that had always been so enticing, yet unreachable. "I love you."  
  
Grissom returned her smile, "Don't you want to hear an explanation before you commit to that?"  
  
"No. I love you. And, according to Warrick, I always have," she grinned, her gaze supporting the feeling she spoke of.  
  
"Warrick?" Grissom queried.  
  
"Long story. You first."  
  
"Me first?" he asked, unsure of what she was talking about.  
  
"I can tell you want to explain."  
  
Grissom smiled, nervously. "You promise you'll remember that I love you, and you won't freak out?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, suspiciously, "I might push you downstairs," she joked.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here," Grissom suggested, partly joking, but also partly serious. He knew what he was about to tell her, and he had an idea of how she would react. She might have been joking about pushing him, but he had a feeling she would want to follow through on her threat after hearing what he had to say.  
  
"Gil, unless she's some long lost wife of yours who's gonna prevent us - " her speech slowed and eventually stopped mid-sentence as she saw the smile fall from Grissom's face on hearing her words. "Oh my God!" Her hands flew to her face and covered her mouth as her breathing became erratic, and her eyes widened.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Spoiler - very, very, very minor one for "Burden of Proof".  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Cath," he began, quickly, needing to calm her down, "She's not my wife. She was my fiancée."  
  
Her hands dropped and she stared at him open-mouthed, a look of complete shock covering her face. "Your fiancée? Gil, I never knew you even had a fiancée!" she exclaimed, trying to remain as calm as she could, but she was finding it extremely difficult.  
  
"It was twenty years ago - "  
  
"You've never mentioned it." She spoke relatively peacefully, but her surprise at him having kept this secret from her was evident in her tone.  
  
"I don't like talking about it."  
  
"But in all the conversations we've had about failed relationships, you've never - "  
  
"It took me years to get over it. I didn't want to relive it," he said, bluntly.  
  
She could see in his eyes that he wasn't exaggerating. She had once commented to him that he had been burned bad, but she had never thought it had been anything this serious that had left him with those burns.  
  
She nodded understandingly and took his hand in hers. "Okay. You don't have to tell me about it. But could you tell me what she was doing in your hotel room?"  
  
"She just wanted to talk. To say 'hey'."  
  
Catherine eyed him dubiously, "After twenty years? Just out of the blue? And she just happens to be at the same hotel as you? Holes, Gil. Fill them."  
  
"She was here for a conference. She arrived a few days ago, saw something about the wedding of Elizabeth Grissom, and figured it wasn't a very common name. So she called to ask if I was gonna be here."  
  
"You knew you were gonna see her? But you still didn't mention her? You're just making them deeper, Gil."  
  
"Cath, can't we go back upstairs?"  
  
"Lindsey's waiting for me. We'll do this here," she said authoritatively, her confusion and increasing hurt, overpowering the need she felt to comfort him.  
  
"Okay. I told her I wouldn't have time to see her."  
  
"And you thought that would stop her? She knows you're here. She knows why you're here. It wouldn't be difficult to track you down."  
  
"I thought she would take the hint."  
  
"Obviously - " Catherine started to respond but stopped, her expression conveying that something had just clicked. "Wait. When did she call?"  
  
Grissom frowned, confused at this change of subject. "A few days ago. I don't know."  
  
"The day you asked me to come with you?"  
  
"Maybe. Yeah, I think so. If you're going somewhere with this you're way off - "  
  
"Of course I am! Grissom, I heard you on the phone to her, it didn't sound like you were giving her the brush off."  
  
"You weren't - "  
  
"I'm going for breakfast" she said, shaking her head as she moved to pass him.  
  
"Catherine, you weren't there," he said, still unsure of what had happened to spur this reaction.  
  
"Is that why you brought us? A ready made family? Make it look like you haven't been pining after your lost love for the last twenty years!" she snapped, finding herself unable to walk away without making one last comment. Having done that, she turned and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
Gil was about to follow her when he recognised the voice speaking to him from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Gil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - "  
  
"Like hell you didn't!" he exclaimed turning to the source of the voice, and glaring at her with an anger she had never seen in him before. "I saw you watching us last night - in the bar."  
  
"You didn't acknowledge me."  
  
"It's called ignoring you. Something I have the right to do. You've wrecked my life once, and now you're doing it again!" he shouted, knowing that he should be chasing after Catherine, but needing to vent the anger he had kept concealed for two decades.  
  
She gasped, shocked by the outburst.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you think I just recovered from being left at the alter in a couple of days? Or I had a cup of coffee and I was fine? I had planned to spend the rest of my life with you - "  
  
"Gil, I - "  
  
"Don't - "  
  
"Please. I was scared. I never intended to hurt you. Is it true? What she said? About you pining after me?"  
  
"Oh don't flatter yourself!"  
  
"So, what did she mean? You two seem pretty close. Have you had a serious relationship since me, Gil?" she said, a smug grin settling on her face, as she walked downstairs, her smile widening with every second of silence.  
  
"No, I haven't. But that's nothing to do with you," Grissom said, anticipating the moment when he would wipe that smirk of her face.  
  
"Sure it isn't," she said, in an irritating sarcastic drawl.  
  
Grissom stepped closer to her and smiled complacently, "For the first few years, maybe I was still getting over you. But then I met Catherine, and I never thought about you again. She is the reason I never wanted anyone else."  
  
Julia's eyes showed that he had hurt her, but she knew she deserved it. "I don't think it's me you should be telling," she said gently, with a genuine smile.  
  
Grissom nodded, and felt all the anger evaporate from his heart. "I'm sorry - "  
  
Julia shook her head, "My own fault. I'm sorry."  
  
She leaned down and hugged him. "Go, find her."  
  
As it happened, he didn't have to go very far. Catherine had got to the breakfast table and realised she didn't have much of an appetite. Lindsey had asked where Gil was, and that was it. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that she had lost him, and she ran out of the restaurant to get him back.  
  
She found him where she had left him, but once again in the arms of the other woman. This time it was rage that built inside her, she let out a short laugh at the irony, and stormed back into the restaurant, intent on using the other exit to get to her room with out passing him.  
  
"Why does she always walk in then?" Grissom exclaimed, tearing at his hair as he shot down the stairs after her.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Catherine!" he shouted as he followed her into the restaurant. "Wait! I love you!"  
  
Ignoring the gasps and chattering amongst the other people in the restaurant, most of who were his relatives, he continued. "Marry me!"  
  
Catherine stopped. Everyone watching stopped whatever they were doing. A waiter dropped a pot of coffee to the floor, but ignored the burning liquid that splashed on his trousers. Lindsey quickly tried to sign to Mrs Grissom to tell her what he had said. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, and she turned her attention to join the eyes of the rest of the room, on Catherine.  
  
She was standing still. Frozen in the position she had occupied when he had said it.  
  
"That's - " she tried, then cleared the lump from her throat, and tried again, "That's an interesting way to get me to stop." She spoke with out turning round.  
  
"I can't let you go," he responded earnestly.  
  
She turned slowly, noticing how many faces were fixed on her. She would have blushed if she wasn't so angry.  
  
"Do you really want to do this here?" she said, sadly. "In front of all these people."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I love you. I don't care how many people know it."  
  
"I suppose you're gonna say I'm over-reacting again," she hissed.  
  
Grissom smiled. "You tend to do that when it comes to me."  
  
The corners of Catherine's mouth curled slightly, but she quickly retracted them.  
  
"I saw that," Grissom smirked, lovingly.  
  
"There was nothing to see," Catherine insisted, her smile trying to come through again.  
  
Grissom started walking towards her. While she knew the angry thing to do would be to back away, she was unable to move. She had to admit to herself that she wasn't angry anymore. She allowed herself to become nervously excited about the fact that she would soon be close to him, and enjoyed the fluttering of her heart and the gentle trembling that ran over her body.  
  
"Catherine, I brought you here this weekend because I needed to get you away from work, to tell you how I feel, how I have felt since the day I met you. I couldn't wait any longer, and I thought this would be a good excuse. I love you, and I cannot spend another moment apart from you. I'll withdraw the proposal if you think it's too soon, but I'm not letting you go. You leave here as my girlfriend or my fiancée, the choice is yours, but you are most definitely not leaving with out me."  
  
As their audience applauded, Catherine felt the tears building up again. Grissom raised his hand to her cheek, and gently stroked it. His touch released the floods and water ran down her face. He smiled and softly wiped the tears away.  
  
The onlookers saw Catherine open her mouth to speak, and once more fell into silence.  
  
"The proposal."  
  
The only sound made in the room sounded like over a hundred people simultaneously taking a sharp intake of air.  
  
Catherine paused and looked around, to see a sea of eyes and smiling faces all focussed on her. She laughed, and this time her cheeks flushed a little, and she turned back to Gil, who was impatiently awaiting her next words.  
  
". Isn't soon enough," she grinned with the widest version of her radiant smile that Gil had ever seen.  
  
After taking a second to register what she had said, the happiness in his face matched hers, and he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately, converting all his earlier fear and anxiety into love and passing it all on to her.  
  
Over a hundred people all releasing a breath at the same time, the Discovery Channel might say, would probably cause a hurricane elsewhere in the world, but that didn't stop them.  
  
After breathing their sighs of relief, Lindsey and Mrs Grissom weaved their way through the tables of once more chattering diners to the couple still holding each other tightly in the centre of the room.  
  
Lindsey tugged on Grissom's shirt to get his attention. Reluctantly he broke his mouth from its contact with Catherine's, but couldn't allow space between their bodies. They both looked down.  
  
"That was so embarrassing!" Lindsey exclaimed teasingly.  
  
Catherine laughed. "I'm sorry, honey." She looked into Grissom's eyes once more. "No, I'm not." She pressed her lips into his with such force that he was taken by surprise, and almost lost his balance. But he managed to recover, and returned her enthusiasm.  
  
"Eew! Cut it out! It's humiliating!" Lindsey cringed, starting to actually mean it.  
  
The adults' lips were once again the only part of them that separated. "Sorry, Linds," Grissom said, still looking at Catherine. "I just can't seem to let her go."  
  
Catherine smiled back, her eyes sparkling with desire and pleasure, "Oh, I know that feeling."  
  
THE END 


End file.
